A Pathfinders Struggle
by LucyPaadola
Summary: I vow to protect all and maintain the balance of our world. I will be pit against foes much to strong and will work as a team to vanquish. I will have my bones broken, my mind tortured and hope will be lost. But I will always rise, time and time again, to find that hope once more. This is the oath I have vowed to follow and protect till death.


" _What have you done … Why have you betrayed your family? You'll pay for this you traitor!" I raised a blood stained hand in defense only to throw it back in horror. I stood over my father's mutilated and lifeless body, sword in hand. I stared as the fear crept through my body, ceasing my breath and mind. It all went black._

I launched out of my nightmare crying, even though I was ecstatic it was over. My body shook uncontrollably due to the events that have lead up to now. So much death and hate … and it was all because of me. I was nothing more than a murderer, a criminal.

A familiar face popped into the tent I was attempting to rest in.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Though Reginald had always riled up my angry side, I was happy to see him. But before I could respond, Reginald fell stiff to the ground, a sword in his back. I screamed, curling up in my blanket as if I were once again a child. A pair of hands grabbed me, but I fought to escape them.

"Lucy! Lucy! Stop it, it's me! It's Gregori!" I stopped to remove my blanket. It was Gregori, but I was still on edge.

"They killed Reginald! They killed him! We have to do something!"

"I know Lucy … that was three days ago. We just have to move forward with the mission. It's the best we can do."

My eyes darted to the opening of the tent. There was no body, no blood and no sword. I wouldn't be surprised if I was going crazy. With everything that was going on it was a legitimate possibility. Gregori tucked me back in lightly and turned to leave. I quickly grabbed his sleeve.

"Can … Can you stay in here? I don't wanna be alone."

"Are you sure? I can get your brother." He thought for a second before nodding. "Yeah, I'll stay. We both know your brother would be pissed that I woke him up for that." Gregori sat on the floor next to my bed. "I'm sorry about everything Lucy. I wished you wouldn't have had to go through all that."

"You mean losing Zayn once. Losing almost everyone I was beginning to love. Killing my whole family." Gregori stayed silent. "I just want it all to end. I want to feel human again. I want to be normal."

"We all do Lucy ... We all do."

I waited for Gregori to continue speaking, but he stayed silent. The blank white canvas above me painted itself red above me. Just another trick.

 _Orion,_ I let my mind wander. _I promise that I will fix this._

* * *

-Next Day-

* * *

I hadn't slept at all that night, I imagined I wasn't the only one. We left our tents where they were as we made our way to the destination that was hastily scrawled across the blood soaked parchment. No one said a word the entire way, not even the creatures of the forest graced us with their voices. It seemed like hours until we finally saw the towering gates in the distance. A slight feeling of relief washed over me as we stalked closer and closer. We arrived to the gates, looking at one another to see who would open it. As usual, I stepped up before anyone else, knowing that if it was a trap I could handle it the most. It definitely wasn't trapped, but it wasn't going to budge either.

"Lucy," the imp that sat lazily on the tip of my axe caught my attention, pointing upwards. Words floated in the air above me.

 _What is always coming but never arrives?_

"Tomorrow," I said without hesitation. The creaking in front of me came as a surprise as the gates slowly began to open. We were so close, everything would go back to normal. I rushed forward as fast as I could, though I couldn't see a second in front of me. It seemed like I only blinked and there I was, standing with the remaining 8 Pathfinders on a ginormous clock. In the center sat an oddly familiar man though I knew I had never seen him before.

"Why have you come here," the man spoke in a deep and striking voice.

"Ezrael sent us here. He said you would know what to do." Poke was the one to step up. "You are our only hope. Everyone is dead. We have to go back and fix this."

"Even if you went back, you wouldn't know how to fix anything. You would do the same things. What would you learn? Before I let you attempt to save anyone, I'm going to make sure you are punished for your stupidity." The man looked at Aramar with distain. "This man has committed crimes and yet you let him stand with you as your equal." With a wave of his hand, Aramar was chained down to the ground. "Bring justice and make him pay for his sins."

Gregori and Poke were in-between Aramar and I, but I knew that I had to get to him before my brother did. My brother wasn't the brightest and I knew he would try to defend his old friend. I made my move towards Aramar.

"Lucy, don't you dare!" I could see Zayn moving in as well until Dex and Jakeal got a hold of him. "With all he's done for us! You're willing to just end his life."

Zayn didn't know. He didn't understand. Aramar did however, he nodded as I finally reached him. He knew he was a monster and that he was only an obstacle. I hated that I didn't hesitate to bring down my axe. The all too familiar look of terror froze on his rolling head.

"Yummy," the imp rejoiced at his meal.

"You aren't the only one who lost people Lucy! No body even gives a fuck about Orion! Grow up before you run around making decisions for everyone." My brothers words stung, but I just let them go through my head.

"Enough! How do you children even stand here?! I cannot believe this behavior hasn't gotten you all killed! This is what my brother sends me, a bunch of drooling idiots!" I took my spot back and looked up at the Time Sage. "I am sending you lot to a different time. You must bring justice to those who have wronged our world. If you die where I am sending you, there is no chance of revival. Learn from your mistakes and learn how to fix what has happened. You are only as strong as your weakest link."

I only hoped that whatever was happening would get resolved and we could finally come together as the true team I always thought we could be.

 _Please ... please let us emerge unscathed._


End file.
